Terpana
by Princess Shiraiyuki
Summary: Aku melirik Kakashi, ternyata dia juga sedang melihatku, aku terpaku di tempat. Astaga… hanya melihatnya saja aku sudah langsung terpesona kepadanya. Re-publish. AU. OOC. Mau baca?


Re-publish

Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Lagu Terpana – Yoyo feat Andry

Cerita – Thia Nokoru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance(?)

Pair : KakaSaku

Warning : GaJe, OOC, Fic Pendek.

.

**TERPANA**

Selama ini aku selalu menganggap semua laki-laki itu sama, selalu menyakiti hati perempuan. Aku memang tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, tapi aku bisa merasakan perasaan teman-temanku yang telah disakiti oleh laki-laki. Aku membenci laki-laki.

"Hei, Sakura! Melamun saja!"

"Hn? Biarkan aku melamun sebentar saja…"

Yah, aku sedang melamun sambil menunggu bus datang. Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama setengah jam bus yang akan membawa kami ke tempat kerja datang juga. Namaku Sakura Haruno, dan yang bersamaku sekarang adalah Ino Yamanaka. Kami bekerja di sebuah restoran kecil yang berada di pinggir kota.

"Hei, hari ini sepertinya sepi…"

"Ya,"

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa…"

"Bohong, ayo cerita padaku kalau kau ada masalah…"

"Aku sedang tidak ada masalah. Bukannya sebaliknya? Bagaimana hubungannu dengan Shikamaru?"

"Hehe… Kami sudah baikkan, kok! Dia mau mengerti aku…"

"Baguslah…"

Syukurlah kalau percintaan temanku ini sudah membaik. Sudah seminggu Ino dengan Shikamaru pacarnya bertengkar hanya karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Ternyata Shikamaru mau mengalah juga, laki-laki yang baik.

Apakah ada seorang laki-laki yang baik hati untukku? Aku tidak tahu. Selama ini laki-laki yang mengagumiku hanya melihat fisikku saja, setelah mereka mengetahui kepribadianku, mereka mundur, menyebalkan! Makanya aku benci laki-laki.

Butuh waktu setengah jam sampai di tempat kerja kami. Setelah turun dari bus, kami berdua segera menuju tempat kerja kami. Hanya sebuah restoran kecil, tapi tidak kalah dengan restoran besar. Masakan restoran disini termasuk terkenal juga. Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan seragam kerja di restoran ini, aku segera melakukan pekerjaanku, mengantarkan pesanan makanan ke meja-meja.

"Sakura… meja nomor lima!"

"Ya!"

Pesanan meja nomor lima, dua orang laki-laki yang sepertinya sedikit lebih tua dariku. Mereka terlihat sedang berdiskusi. Serius sekali.

"Permisi… pesanannya…"

Aku menaruh pesanan dua laki-laki itu di meja. Mereka berhenti berdiskusi, dan memperhatikan aku yang sedang menaruh pesanan mereka di meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap laki-laki yang memakai masker diwajahnya. He? Kenapa orang ini memakai masker? Apakah ia sedang flu?

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih, aku langsung menatap laki-laki yang memakai masker itu. DEG. Sejenak aku terpana melihatnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, walau ia memakai sebuah masker. Tidak tampan juga tidak jelek, itu pendapatku, walau hanya bagian matanya saja yang terlihat.

"Nona, boleh minta pendapatnya?"

Pandanganku teralihkan pada laki-laki yang satunya. Aku biasa saja melihatnya, tidak seperti saat melihat laki-laki bermasker itu.

"Ya?"

"Umurnya berapa?"

"23 tahun."

"Wah, kita hanya berbeda tiga tahun ternyata! Hahaha…"

"Mau minta pendapat apa, ya?"

"Ini, kita ada tugas kuliah, mau minta pendapat kepada anak muda jaman sekarang…"

Akhirnya aku jadi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh laki-laki yang tidak memakai masker itu.

"Terima kasih, Nona! Aku Asuma, dia ini Kakashi." katanya sambil nunjuk laki-laki yang memakai masker itu. Jadi namanya Kakashi.

Aku melirik Kakashi, ternyata dia juga sedang melihatku, aku terpaku di tempat. Astaga… hanya melihatnya saja aku sudah langsung terpesona kepadanya. Pandangan kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum kecil kepadaku, entahlah… aku hanya merasa ia sedang tersenyum kecil kepadaku dibalik maskernya itu. Tiba-tiba saja rasa panas menjalar dari wajahku sampai ke telingaku. Aku tersipu hanya karena melihatnya tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

DEG

Aku merasakan jantungku kini berdebar-debar cepat sekali. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang aku rasakan ini? Apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya? Aku balas tersenyum kecil kepada Kakashi. Lagi-lagi wajahku memanas di depan Kakashi. Ternyata… aku memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Kakashi.

Tanpa berpamitan kepada Asuma dan Kakashi, aku langsung saja segera pergi. Aku tidak kuat untuk bertemu muka dengan Kakashi. Padahal aku ingin lebih jauh mengenalnya.

"Apakah cinta pertama itu seperti ini rasanya?"

Aku tidak menyangka kalau Asuma dan Kakashi jadi sering makan siang di restoran tempat aku bekerja. Asuma orang yang menyenangkan, dia sudah menganggap aku sebagai temannya. Tapi dengan Kakashi… aku agak sulit untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Kakashi pribadi yang sedikit tertutup. Tapi, walau seperti itu, aku masih sangat menyukainya.

Dengan seiringnya waktu, rasa sukaku kepada Kakashi semakin besar. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kakashi. Aku mengiriminya sebuah pesan, karena kalau aku menyatakannya langsung di depan Kakashi, aku tidak berani sama sekali. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, aku langsung mematikan _handphone_ku. Aku sedikit menyesal karena sudah berbuat nekat menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kakashi.

Setelah itu, Asuma dan Kakashi tidak lagi muncul makan di restoran tempat aku bekerja. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Apakah karena aku yang menyatakan perasaanku kepada Kakashi? Membuat Kakashi merasa terganggu dengan pernyataan cintaku? Aku sangat sedih… Disaat aku mulai menyukai seorang laki-laki, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak menyukaiku. Dari awal harusnya aku memang membenci laki-laki. Mereka sama saja…

Hari demi hari berlalu, tidak terasa sudah sebulan Asuma dan Kakashi tidak lagi datang ke restoran tempatku bekerja.

"Hei, lihat, mereka datang lagi…"

"Siapa?"

"Tuh,"

Ino menunjuk pada pintu masuk restoran. Aku melihat Asuma dan Kakashi akan memasuki restoran ini.

Aku sangat takut, bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus menghindar? Tapi selama ini aku sangat berharap kalau aku bisa bersama dengan Kakashi, karena aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Baru kali ini aku merasakan cinta yang murni seperti ini.

Aku suka kepada Kakashi bukan karena dari tampang atau uangnya. Sejak awal melihatnya, aku tahu kalau Kakashi orang yang baik. Dia memang laki-laki yang sangat baik dan bertanggung jawab. Selalu berusaha untuk bertindak bijaksana. Dan aku selalu merasa kalau Kakashi memang laki-laki terbaik untukku. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku juga perempuan yang terbaik untuk Kakashi? Karena aku mempunyai kekurangan yang sangat banyak.

Mereka berdua semakin mendekat, aku memilih untuk menghindar saja. Biarkan pelayan lain yang melayani mereka.

"Sakura, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Ah, suara ini… suara Kakashi. Sejak kapan ia ada di belakangku?

Disini kami sekarang, berdiri berhadapan di tempat parkir restoran ini. Aku tidak berani menatapnya, karena aku selalu terpana kalau menatap wajahnya. Sungguh menyebalkan! Oh… Tuhan… aku sangat menginginkannya menjadi milikku.

"Maaf, soal pesan itu lupakan saja!"

Aku yang memulai pembicaraan. Tapi aku masih menundukkan wajahku.

"Hehe… jangan seperti itu. waktu itu aku langsung membalasnya, tapi tidak masuk. Aku hubungi _handphone_mu juga tidak aktif."

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu dibahas lagi!"

"Sakura, maaf, aku belum bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Saat ini aku belum bisa menjawabnya. Aku belum bilang 'Ya' dan 'Tidak' kita jalani pertemanan saja dulu. Aku masih kuliah, masih mau fokus dulu ke kuliah. Kalau kita memang jodoh, kita akan selalu bersama sampai saatnya nanti tiba. Maaf, ya…"

"Ya, terima kasih atas pengertiannya… Berarti aku masih ada harapan padamu?"

"Err… iya, sih…"

Aih~ manisnya~ Kakashi malu-malu… ingin sekali aku memeluknya saat ini.

"Ahahaha… kau malu, ya?"

"Bagaimana tidak malu kalau membicarakan soal cinta! Asal kau tahu saja, ya… Biasanya aku selalu langsung menolak perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku malah memberikan jawaban yang tidak pasti itu kepadamu…"

"Yes! Itu berarti kau juga suka padaku, kan?"

"Yee… Percaya diri sekali…"

Biarlah kami berteman dulu, aku hargai keputusannya yang ingin fokus kuliah. Aku yakin, kami berdua pasti ada jodoh. Setidaknya, cinta pertamaku tidak menyakitkan dan aku masih bisa mengejar dan meraih cintaku ini. Dari terpana akan wajahnya, terpaku akan pesonanya, tersipu karena senyumnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya. Hanya Kakashi seorang…

**TAMAT**


End file.
